The AmpBob FibianPants Movie Trilogy
Cast: # SpongeBob SquarePants - AmpFibian (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) # Patrick Star - Humungousaur (Ben 10: Alien Force) # Gary the Snail - Popplio (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series+) # Squidward Tentacles - Hawkodile (Unikitty! The Animated Series) # Mr. Krabs - Drako (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003)) # Plankton - Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) # Karen - Medusa (Kid Icarus: Uprising) # Dennis - Sa'Luk (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) # Sandy Cheeks - Yesss (Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2) # Mrs. Puff - Voyd (Incredibles 2) # Pearl - Princess Ember (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) # King Neptune - Rattlesnake Jake (Rango) # Mindy Neptune - Emma the Cobra Girl (Pokemon Ashchu Tales: Ashchu's Great Adventure) # Squire - Ushari (The Lion Guard) # Goofy Goober - Chama (The Lion Guard) # Two Attendant Fish - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King (2019)) # Patchy the Pirate - Genie (Aladdin (2019)) # Potty the Parrot - Diaval the Raven (Maleficent (2014)) # Waiter - Makuu (The Lion Guard) # Lead Thug - Bela (Young Dracula: The Movie) # Tug Thugs - Bat Cronies (Young Dracula: The Movie) # Cyclops - Lizzie (Rampage (2018)) # David Hasselhoff - Spider-Man (Spider-Man: Far from Home) # Pirate with Glass Scope - Sheldon "Shelly" Oberon (Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle) # Pirates - Team Yell (Pokemon Sword & Shield: The Series) # Police Officer - Iron Man (Spider-Man: Homecoming) # Phil - Toadwart (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) # Perch Perkins - Detective Pikachu (Pokemon: Detective Pikachu) # Fish That Says Dork - Pooh (Christopher Robin (2018)) # Fish That Says Ding-a-Ling - XLR8 (Ben 10) # Fish That Says Wing Nut - Gallus (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) # Old Lady Fish - Nadya (Muppets Most Wanted) # Crown Polisher - Gummy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) # Goofy Goober Clock - Tingle (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD) # Fish That Shouts My Eyes - Ditto (Pokemon: Detective Pikachu) # Tug Thug Fish Took the Car - Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) # Fish That Says Morning - Clifford the Big Red Dog # Baby Fish Who Wears a Chum Bucket Helmet - Ame (Wolf Children) # Woman Fish in the Car - Silverstream (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) # Larry the Lobster - Overflow (Ben 10 (2016)) # Old Lady in Frogfish - Kaossandra (Skylanders Academy) # Frogfish - Rathtar (Star Wars: The Force Awakens) # Mr. Whiskers - Meowthra (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) # Alexander Clam Bell - Cogsworth (Beauty and the Beast) # Fish That Says I've Been Free - Hi-5 (The Emoji Movie) # Sandals - Julian (Ice Age: Collision Course) # Mr. Krabs as the Real Boy - Arthur Pendragon (Shrek the Third) # Harold - Edvard (Turbo FAST) # Burger-Beard - Zod (Tales of the Hotel: The Movie) # First Seagull - Francis (A Bug's Life) # Second Seagull - Turbo the Snail (Turbo (2013)) # Third Seagull - Zoc (The Ant Bully) # Fourth Seagull - Heimlich (A Bug's Life) # Fifth Seagull - Whiplash the Snail (Turbo (2013)) # Super SpongeBob (Invincibubble) - Nihilego (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series+) # Super Patrick (Mr. Superawesomeness) - Ultimate Humungousaur (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) # Super Squidward (Sour Note) - Swampuncher (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series+) # Super Mr. Krabs (Sir Pinch-a-Lot) - Rexy (Jurassic World) # Super Sandy (The Rodent) - Gravitina (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) # Super Plankton (Plank-Ton) - Aerodactyl (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series+) # Bubbles the Dolphin - Mufasa (The Lion King (2019)) Category:DonaldDuckRockz Category:TeamGalacticFamily Productions